goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Goosebumps books by date
This is a list of books under the ''Goosebumps'' franchise by year. 1992 Goosebumps *Welcome to Dead House *Stay Out of the Basement *Monster Blood *Say Cheese and Die! 1993 Goosebumps * The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb * Let's Get Invisible! * Night of the Living Dummy * The Girl Who Cried Monster * Welcome to Camp Nightmare * The Ghost Next Door * The Haunted Mask * Be Careful What You Wish For... * Piano Lessons Can Be Murder * The Werewolf of Fever Swamp 1994 Goosebumps * You Can't Scare Me! * One Day at Horrorland * Why I'm Afraid of Bees * Monster Blood II * Deep Trouble * The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight * Go Eat Worms! * Ghost Beach * Return of the Mummy * Phantom of the Auditorium * Attack of the Mutant * My Hairiest Adventure Tales to Give You Goosebumps *Tales to Give You Goosebumps 1995 Goosebumps * A Night in Terror Tower * The Cuckoo Clock of Doom * Monster Blood III * It Came from Beneath the Sink! * Night of the Living Dummy II * The Barking Ghost * The Horror at Camp Jellyjam * Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes * A Shocker on Shock Street * The Haunted Mask II * The Headless Ghost * The Abominable Snowman Of Pasadena Tales to Give You Goosebumps *More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Goosebumps Collector's Caps Books *Goosebumps Collector's Caps Book *Goosebumps Holiday Collector's Caps Book Goosebumps Monster Edition *Monster Edition #1 Give Yourself Goosebumps * Escape from the Carnival of Horrors * Tick Tock, You're Dead! * Trapped in Bat Wing Hall 1996 Goosebumps * How I Got My Shrunken Head * Night of the Living Dummy III * Bad Hare Day * Egg Monsters from Mars * The Beast from the East * Say Cheese and Die - Again! * Ghost Camp * How to Kill a Monster * Legend of the Lost Legend * Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns * Vampire Breath * Calling All Creeps! Tales to Give You Goosebumps *Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps *Still More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Goosebumps Monster Edition *Monster Edition #2 Give Yourself Goosebumps * The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek * Night in Werewolf Woods * Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter * Under the Magician's Spell * The Curse of the Creeping Coffin * The Knight in Screaming Armor * Diary of a Mad Mummy * Deep in the Jungle of Doom * Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum Goosebumps Presents *The Girl Who Cried Monster *The Cuckoo Clock of Doom *Welcome to Camp Nightmare *Return of the Mummy *Night of the Living Dummy II *My Hairiest Adventure *The Headless Ghost 1997 Goosebumps * Beware, the Snowman * How I Learned to Fly * Chicken Chicken * Don't Go To Sleep! * The Blob That Ate Everyone * The Curse of Camp Cold Lake * My Best Friend Is Invisible * Deep Trouble II * The Haunted School * Werewolf Skin * I Live in Your Basement! * Monster Blood IV Tales to Give You Goosebumps *More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps *More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Goosebumps Monster Edition *Fright Light Edition *Monster Edition #3 Give Yourself Goosebumps * Scream of the Evil Genie * The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock * Please Don't Feed the Vampire! * Secret Agent Grandma * Little Comic Shop of Horrors * Attack of the Beastly Babysitter * Escape from Camp Run-For-Your-Life * Toy Terror: Batteries Included * The Twisted Tale of Tiki Island * Return to the Carnival of Horrors * Zapped in Space * Lost in Stinkeye Swamp Goosebumps Presents *Be Careful What You Wish For... *Go Eat Worms! *Bad Hare Day *Let's Get Invisible! *Attack of the Mutant *Ghost Beach *You Can't Scare Me! *Monster Blood *Attack of the Jack O'Lanterns *Calling All Creeps! Goosebumps Tripple Header *Book 1 1998 Goosebumps Series 2000 *Cry of the Cat *Bride of the Living Dummy *Creature Teacher *Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 1 *Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part Two *I Am Your Evil Twin *Revenge R Us *Fright Camp *Are You Terrified Yet? *Headless Halloween *Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls *Brain Juice Give Yourself Goosebumps * Shop Till You Drop...Dead! * Alone in Snakebite Canyon * Checkout Time at the Dead-End Hotel * Night of a Thousand Claws * Invaders from the Big Screen * You're Plant Food! * The Werewolf of Twisted Tree Lodge * It's Only a Nightmare! Special Editions * Into the Jaws of Doom * Return to Terror Tower * Trapped in the Circus of Fear * One Night in Payne House Goosebumps Presents *Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes 1999 Goosebumps Series 2000 *Return to HorrorLand *Jekyll and Heidi *Scream School *The Mummy Walks *The Werewolf in the Living Room *Horrors of the Black Ring *Return to Ghost Camp *Be Afraid – Be Very Afraid! *The Haunted Car *Full Moon Fever *Slappy's Nightmare *Earth Geeks Must Go! Give Yourself Goosebumps * It Came from the Internet * Elevator to Nowhere * Hocus-Pocus Horror * Ship of Ghouls * Escape from Horror House * Into the Twister of Terror * Scary Birthday to You! * Zombie School Special Editions * The Curse of the Cave Creatures * Revenge of the Body Squeezers * Trick or...Trapped! * Weekend at Poison Lake Goosebumps Tripple Header *Book 2 2000 Goosebumps Series 2000 *Ghost in the Mirror Give Yourself Goosebumps * Danger Time * All-Day Nightmare 2006 Goosebumps Graphix *Creepy Creatures 2007 Goosebumps Graphix *Terror Trips *Scary Summer 2008 Goosebumps HorrorLand *Revenge of the Living Dummy *Creep from the Deep *Monster Blood for Breakfast! *The Scream of the Haunted Mask *Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz Classic Goosebumps *Night of the Living Dummy *Deep Trouble *Monster Blood *The Haunted Mask *One Day at HorrorLand 2009 Goosebumps HorrorLand *Who's Your Mummy? *My Friends Call Me Monster *Say Cheese - And Die Screaming! *Welcome to Camp Slither *Help! We Have Strange Powers! *Escape From HorrorLand *The Streets of Panic Park Classic Goosebumps *The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb *Be Careful What You Wish For... *Say Cheese and Die! *The Horror at Camp Jellyjam *How I Got My Shrunken Head *The Werewolf of Fever Swamp *A Night in Terror Tower 2010 Goosebumps HorrorLand *When the Ghost Dog Howls *Little Shop of Hamsters *Heads, You Lose *Weirdo Halloween *The Wizard of Ooze *Slappy New Year Classic Goosebumps *Welcome to Dead House *Welcome to Camp Nightmare *Ghost Beach *The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight *You Can't Scare Me! *Return of the Mummy 2011 Goosebumps HorrorLand *The Horror at Chiller House Goosebumps Hall of Horrors *Claws! *Night of the Giant Everything *The Five Masks of Dr. Screem *Why I Quit Zombie School Classic Goosebumps *Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes *Phantom of the Auditorium *Vampire Breath *Stay Out of the Basement 2012 Goosebumps Hall of Horrors *Don't Scream! *The Birthday Party of No Return Goosebumps Most Wanted * Goosebumps Wanted: The Haunted Mask *Planet of the Lawn Gnomes 2013 Goosebumps Most Wanted *Son of Slappy *How I Met my Monster *Frankenstein's Dog *Dr. Maniac Will See You Now 2014 Goosebumps Most Wanted *Creature Teacher: The Final Exam Special Editions *Zombie Halloween *The 12 Screams of Christmas 2015 Goosebumps Most Wanted *A Nightmare on Clown Street *Night of the Puppet People Special Editions *Trick or Trap Goosebumps Graphix * Slappy's Tales of Horror Goosebumps Movie Books *Goosebumps Movie Novel *Goosebumps Activity book *Slappy's Revenge *Monster Survival Guide *Night of the Living Monsters Classic Goosebumps *A Shocker on Shock Street *Let's Get Invisible! *Night of the Living Dummy II *Night of the Living Dummy III *The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena *The Blob That Ate Everyone *The Ghost Next Door *The Haunted Car *Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls *Please Don't Feed the Vampire! 2016 Goosebumps Most Wanted *Here Comes the Shaggedy *Lizard of Oz Special Editions *The Haunter 2017 Goosebumps SlappyWorld *Slappy Birthday to You *Attack of the Jack (Upcoming) *I Am Slappy's Evil Twin (Upcoming) *Please Do Not Feed the Weirdo (Upcoming) Category:Lists